


What the Future May Hold

by Holland_fray



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies) RPF, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama & Romance, F/M, Marriage, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holland_fray/pseuds/Holland_fray
Summary: Set three years after the incident at Jurassic World. The park has re-opened, Claire is once again the park operations manager and Owen has a new pack of raptors to work with. Owen and Claire are newly engaged, but Claire is still adamant about not having kids. Claire's assistant, Zara was never eaten by the mosasaurus and ended up getting married. Now three years later she and her husband have welcomed their first child. Could seeing how happy motherhood has made Zara finally make Claire change her mind? *Originally posted on fanfiction.net*





	1. Chapter 1

"Uhhhhh." Claire moaned as she opened yet another park operations update from the new CEO, Courtney Edwards.

"This woman must not think I have any idea what I'm doing," Claire remarked as she rolled her eyes at the overly detailed email. More than half of the stats and figures described she was already aware of. Just as she began to type her response to the email her cell began ringing. After quickly glancing at the caller i.d Claire answered. 

"Hey Zara! hows mommy life going?" Claire smiled as she listen to Zara gush over how precious her newborn baby girl. 

She was happy for Zara, she more than anyone else deserved this, especially after she was nearly killed trying to help Zack and Gray. But, Claire missed her. Ever since Zara's maternity leave Claire's office and the adjoining reception area where Zara's desk sat were too quiet for her liking. She usually spent the days with her office door wide open talking with Zara about practically everything: wedding decorations, baby shower ideas, some idiotic thing Either Owen or Alec had done, and her favorite poking fun at Courtney Edwards inability to run the park. Zara's temporary replacement, Caroline Actine, was nice but far too eager to please everyone and prove her worth. She reminded Claire of herself when she first started working for Masrani. 

"You and Owen are still coming over later to meet baby Chloe right?" Zara asked.

Claire's smiled widened as she replied, "of course we've been looking forward to it all day! In fact, he should be here to pick me up by now, as long as he didn't have any problems with his girls. "

"How are his girls doing? It's been so long since I've been by the paddock."

"They're all doing really well. Blue has her new sisters completely whipped into shape." Claire laughed. 

"That's so gr..."

Claire could hear a faint baby cry through her cell.

"Claire I've got to go. The princess is awake and hungry!" Zara explained.

"Go take care of the little princes! Owen and I will be there soon." She responded. 

After hanging up with Zara, Claire walked over to the massive bay window in her office. She stared out at the park thinking about the conversation she just had with Zara, truthfully Claire was happy for her friend, she recalled many instances when Zara and her talked about what plans they had for their lives. Zara had always pictured herself marrying a man of her dreams and starting a family. Claire's plans were always a lot less domestic, she had always planned to work corporate head of Jurassic World, ever since Mr. Masrani found her planning weddings and parties back in her college days. Masrani had always been good to her, great pay, a great place to live, and overall a great job.

Claire never pictured herself living a domestic lifestyle, but then Owen became a huge part of her life. Never in a million years had she pictured herself completely in love and happily engaged to a "cave man". She glanced down at her engagement ring and smiled as she watched the sunlight bounce off the diamonds.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here" Owen remarked with a sly grin on his face.

Claire quickly hid her hands behind her back and spun around to face him. There was slight blush beginning to spread her cheeks. Claire mentally scolded herself for being caught admiring her ring like a giddy teenager. Owen on the other hand thought it was adorable he had caught her toying with her engagement ring. He lightly took her left hand and kissed the ring before kissing her sweetly on the lips.

"How long were you standing in here?" she asked him.

"long enough to watch my fiancé drift into her own little world while she played with her ring. What were you thinking about anyway? I hope it was what new lingerie you're going to order for our honeymoon" Owen replied with a cocky grin on his face.

Claire blushed again as she playfully slapped his chest.

"Animal." She remarked.

"Oh baby, you know you like it." He whispered in return. 

She answered him with a devilish grin and a wink.

"Ready to go meet baby Chloe?" Owen asked,feeling like he had tortured her enough. 

"Yes!" She responded.

Claire quickly gathered some important files that needed reviewing, powered down her laptop, and neatly packed everything away in her bag and announced she was ready to go. Owen took her messenger bag and slung it over his shoulder before reaching out to take Claire's hand. Claire locked the door to her office, said goodnight to Caroline, and grabbed hold of Owen's hand as they made their way to the elevators.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The car ride to Zara and Matthew's didn't take long and before Claire realized it Owen was putting the Mercedes in park and getting out of the car. Claire took a quick glance at herself in the visor mirror, she wiped away a few stray lipstick smudges from her lips and quickly closed the visor mirror just as Owen opened her door.

"All set, beautiful?" Owen grinned down at her as he held out his hand. Claire smiled up at him as she took his hand and gracefully got out of the car. He placed his hand on the small of her back and began to lead her towards the door. Once on the porch Claire raised her hand and softly knocked on the door. A few seconds later she and Owen were greeted by a beaming Alec and Zara. The couple quickly ushered Owen and Claire inside and after a few minutes of small talk Zara was practically pulling both Claire and Owen toward the nursery.

Claire stood absolutely still as she stared down at the tiny, sleeping baby in the crib. Chloe was the spinning image of her mother with a full head of black hair, a tiny nose, and full lips. Zara joked that the only thing Chloe inherited from her father were her eyes and appetite. Alec was busy talking Owen's ear off about how great a sleeper his three week old newborn daughter was, while Zara quietly stared at her best friend's trance like state. Zara suggested that Alec and Owen have a beer in the kitchen and let the ladies have some girl time. Owen paused on his way out of the room to give Claire a quick peck on the cheek, his kiss seemed to be the only thing to break her from the trance she was in.

Once the men had left the room Zara closed the door and turned back to face Claire with a concerned look on her face. 

"Are you and Owen alright?" Zara asked quietly as she laid a hand on Claire's shoulder.

"We're great, I've never been happier. Why do you ask?" Claire asked.

"I don't know, you just don't seem like yourself."

"I'm tired. And stressed about work and the wedding and Conner."

"Meyers? The one that took over after Hoskins..." She trailed off, unsure how convey Hoskins' fate delicately.

"Got eaten. Yeah him." Claire finished without any hint of sympathy in her voice.

"Wow, Claire. Go for the jugular why don't you." Zara laughed at her friend's response.

"I'm sorry. That man is even more of a pain in my ass than Hoskins was. And to make matters worse he hits on me constantly." 

"He's just an arrogant asshole who wants what belongs to Owen." Zara quipped. 

Before Claire could open her mouth to reply Chloe began to fuss from the crib below.

Zara grinned as she scooped up her daughter, "how's mommy's little princess?" Zara cooed to her daughter in a gentle, loving voice.

Claire couldn't help but smile at the interaction between mother and daughter taking place before her.

"Do you want to hold her?" Zara suddenly asked.

"I…I..I can't. I'm horrible with babies, my nephews would scream and cry whenever my sister tried to get me to hold them." Claire fumbled with her response.

"Claire you are one of the most confident women I know and you never shy away from egotistical businessmen. I think you'd be able to handle holding a newborn baby girl." Zara countered Claire's excuse. 

Before Claire had time to reply Zara was laying her baby in Claire's arms.

Claire's eyes grew wide as she glanced down at the tiny baby in her arms. Chloe stared back up at Claire with a curious, captivated look.

"See I told you, you have nothing to be afraid of. In fact, I think she likes you already" Zara remarked from across the room.

All Claire could do was smile down at Chloe. Suddenly Claire found herself cooing to the baby in her arms.

"Hi Chloe, I'm your aunt Claire and I'm so happy to finally meet you. You're so beautiful and sweet and you have the cutest little cheeks."

Zara grinned as she watched Claire interact with her daughter and silently hoped Owen was ready to be a father because she was sure she just witnessed Claire get bit by the baby bug. After a few more moments Zara suggested they go see what their men were up to in the kitchen.

"Yeah." Claire mindlessly responded, still too captivated by Chloe to process any other answer.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a full forty-five and Owen and Alec shifted conversation from Chloe, to the upcoming wedding, to the new park. Owen was in the middle of telling Alec about how Blue had adjusted to her new sisters when he saw a sight that made him fall speechless. Zara and Claire had just rounded the corner and Owen couldn't believe his eyes. Claire was actually holding baby Chloe and talking to her. Claire finally tore her eyes away from the cooing baby in her arms to meet Owen's piercing blue eyes.

Claire smiled slightly and walked toward him. 

"Alright Chloe, meet your uncle Owen." She smiled as she passed Owen the baby.

Owen grinned has Claire placed Chloe in his arms and he immediately smiled down at her. Owen was a natural at holding a baby, completely confident in his actions. He waved his left index finger in front of Chloe's face and chuckled when she reached up and grabbed it. Claire smiled and laughed along with Zara and Alec, but suddenly she was hit with a pang of jealousy as she realized Owen was holding Zara's newborn.

Everyone watched Owen continue to entertain Chloe until she yawned hugely and snuggled deeper into his arm.

"I think somebody's all worn out." Owen chuckled just as Chloe's eyes drooped shut. 

He handed Chloe over to Zara and stated he and Claire should get going. Claire and Owen both said goodbye to Zara and Matthew and promised they would come back and visit soon. As Zara closed the door behind the couple she smiled to herself as she watched Owen sling his arm over Claire's shoulder's through the glass.

"How long do you think it will be before you get a call from Claire telling you she's pregnant?" Alec asked after returning from putting Chloe down in her crib. 

All Zara could do was smirk at her husband's remark, even though she knew Claire wasn't going to give in that easily.


	2. Chapter 2

For most of the car ride back to their house, Claire was silent as she gazed out the window. She couldn't help but think how happy Zara looked cooing over her daughter or how adorable Chloe had been. One thought led to another and soon she was picture herself holding a bouncing baby boy with crystal blue eyes and dirty blonde hair, Claire smiled to herself at the thought.

"Claire, Claire, Claire!" Owen repeated trying to draw Claire out of her daydream.

"Hmmm?" Claire asked still in a dazed state.

He shot her a quizzical look.

“I wanted to see if you wanted to stop and get takeout from that new Italian place on Main Street.

"Sure that sounds good," Claire answered while trying to seem like her normal self.

"What's bothering you," Owen asked quickly seeing through the mask she was putting on.

"Nothing, what makes you think somethin…"

"Claire I've known you long enough to know when you're pretending that nothings bothering you, now out with it," Owen cut her off.  
Claire sighed, she couldn't tell him that seeing him playing with baby Chloe tugged at her heartstrings and made her actually think about having kids. No way would she ever admit that to him, she had put her foot down too many times in the past when he brought up having a baby.

"Nothing I'm just really tired," she lied smoothly while giving Owen her tired smile.

"Alright,” Owen said not entirely buying her excuse but deciding rather to give her space, she'd tell him the truth when she was ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Claire sat quietly on the back porch watching the sunset over the bay while Owen cleared the table. Once again she found herself absentmindedly toying with her engagement ring, she never tired of watching the three stones sparkle in the light. Owen grinned to himself as he leaned against the doorway watching her. Reluctantly he turned away from the beautiful sight in front of him to get the bottle of wine from the refrigerator. He brought the wine out and poured the rest of it in Claire’s glass.  
"How did I ever get so lucky?” She asked grinning up at him.  
"You decided to give our first date another try," Owen grinned.  
"And thank God I did,” Claire smiled as she took a sip of her wine.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Claire stood in front of her mirror in the master bathroom towel drying her hair after her shower. She had slipped into one of Owen's old t-shirts from the Navy, her favorite one. The grey one she told Owen he would never get back even if they broke up. She knew he didn’t care. She was reaching for her hairdryer when another baby thought slipped unbidden into her mind. She turned so she could she her sideways profile in the mirror, she quickly glanced over her shoulder to make sure she was still alone. Turning back to her reflection she sucked in a breath and pushed her flat stomach outward so it resembled a tiny baby bump. As she stared at her reflection, she gently ran her hands over her belly before bringing both her hands to cradle the bottom of her stomach. She could almost picture a newborn baby boy, a carbon copy of his father with blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. She could picture Owen holding the baby to his chest and could almost picture the smile he would give her. She could picture him being a doting father, doing anything to make their baby smile. She could even see Owen with a permanent shadow toddling after him on baby legs trying to keep up, wanting to go wherever his father went. She could see them as a happy family, with one of them having the baby boy attached to their hip. She was jolted out of her daydream when she heard a noise from the bedroom. At that moment the rational side of her brain began to go haywire.

" _Why are you doing this to yourself_ ,” she thought " _you know Owen wouldn't have time to raise a baby, he's too busy with the raptors and you have your job. You wouldn’t even know how to take care of a baby_.” she continued to mentally scold herself.

Owen was already lying in bed scanning over some notes on his iPad when Claire opened the door to the bathroom. She smiled at him while she climbed on her side of the bed and turned off the light. She rolled over so that she was cuddling into Owen's left side and rested her head on his chest. Owen grinned, turned off the iPad, and encircled her in a warm embrace.They lay there for a few minutes before Owen broke the silence.

"I know you what you were thinking about on the ride home.” he said. Claire immediately tensed fearing what he would say.

"You were thinking about a baby.” He continued after a minute.

She could hardly breathe. He had seen straight through her lame excuse. Claire shifted a bit but remained silent.

“Claire?”

“You’re wrong.” She replied, her voice wavering a bit.

“Claire, don’t do this. Please don’t hide from me.”

“I’m not hiding. I’m just telling you your assumption is incorrect.” She was begging to get angry now.

“Then how do you explain what were you doing in the bathroom just now?” He continued.

“Why the hell were you watching me?” Claire shot back.

"You didn't have the door shut all the way and when I walked by I saw you. I saw you puff your stomach out and then I watched you go somewhere. Whatever you were thinking about made you happy. You caressed your stomach and…”

"Owen just drop it!" Claire yelled, desperate to get off this topic.

“Claire, if you want a baby all you have to do is ask.”

"Don't treat me like I'm one of your damn animals Owen! I’m not about to beg you to knock me up. I said I didn't want a baby and I meant it! Now I have a big day tomorrow, so I suggest you drop it and just go to sleep!" Claire yelled as she shoved his arm off her and rolled over so she was facing away from him.

Owen sighed, leaned over and kissed Claire on the head before turning away from her and facing the wall. It seemed like hours had passed before he heard Claire breathing deeply and knew she had fallen sound asleep. Owen sighed again, closed his eyes and tried in vain to fall asleep.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Beep! Beep! Beep! The alarm sounded singling it was time to start the day. Claire groaned and rolled over to shut it off. She absentmindedly found herself reaching to Owen's side of the bed, only to have her hand encounter cold sheets instead of her fiancé. Claire sighed, she felt awful for treating Owen the way she did last night. With a heavy heart, she slid out of bed and headed to the bathroom for a shower.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thirty minutes later Claire came downstairs dressed in a crisp white skirt, navy blouse, and her favorite pair of nude heels. Her auburn hair was perfectly straightened, and her make impeccably done. When she entered the kitchen what she saw made her stop dead in her tracks. There on the counter was her favorite Starbucks latte and an oversized blueberry muffin, along with a note from Owen.

_I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up this morning. Barry called me during the night and said there was a small problem with the raptors so I left early. I hope you have a good day. I love you. – Owen_

Claire read the note. His incredibly sweet gestures only made her feel worse for the way she treated him.  
This was their routine for the next two weeks; when she woke up Owen was already gone but he always left her breakfast and coffee waiting on the counter. When she would get home she would skip dinner, shower, and lay in bed for hours waiting for Owen. Owen would stay later than usual to work with the raptors; usually he would eat dinner with Barry before heading home. Once he was home he would take a fast shower and crawl into bed besides Claire. Most nights she would pretend to be asleep when she heard Owen get out of the shower and climb into bed, but nothing broke her heart like him kissing her cheek and whispering "I love you" in her ear each night.

One Saturday afternoon Claire was leaning over the kitchen island typing furiously on her Mac when a facetime call from Karen popped up on the screen. Claire clicked the green button, "hey Karen what have you and the boys been…"

"Cut the crap Claire! What the hell is going on between you and Owen!" Karen snapped.

"Oh God how’d you find out?" Claire asked as she put her face in her hands.

"You forget Gray practically worships the ground he walks on.” Karen deadpanned.

“Yeah I just thought he’d be busy with normal teenage boy activities. Like hiding Playboy magazines from his mom.” Claire laughed trying to brush off the situation.

“No that was Zach. Now, Gray tells me it's been two weeks and you and Owen still haven't talked about your fight." Karen pressed.

“Fine.” Claire sighed and stared at the kitchen floor before replying

"Claire, what's all this really about?" Karen questioned again, trying to get some answers.

"Zara had a baby and now I…I", Claire stopped mid-sentence and looked at the floor.

"Now you want a baby too", Karen replied, effectively finishing her sister's sentence.

Claire looked up from the floor to meet Karen's eyes any gave a small nod.

"After all this time you finally admit it." Karen grinned.

Claire smiled slightly and told Karen about all the baby thought's she'd had, including one incident the other day when she walked by one of the spare bedrooms and the only thing she could think of was what a great nursery the room would make.

"You know Claire if you want a baby so bad why don't you just tell Owen, I'm sure he'd be more than happy to oblige." Karen said still grinning.

"I…I can't tell Owen," Claire finally admitted. "I've put my foot down anytime he tries to bring it up. I can't just…"

"Oh, I see, its a pride thing.” Karen interjected. Claire looked down at the floor and gave a small nod as her eyes filled with tears.

"Well if you don't want to wound your pride, poke holes in the condoms or tell him that your shot ran out early." Karen replied with a grin on her face.  
Claire smiled slightly but shook her head "I can't lie to him. It took me a long time to find him and an even longer time for me to realize I wanted him; to be his wife, to have his kids." Claire replied.

"I know, but Claire you do realize you're going to have to tell him eventually. I know you're used to doing things on your own, but you need a man to make a baby." Karen said.

"I realize that Karen, thank you", Claire laughed before being interrupted by the sound of a motorcycle.

"Gotta go Karen! Owen just got home!" Claire exclaimed.

“Tell him and go make a baby. I want a cute little niece or nephew to dote on!” She heard Karen say quickly before shut the lid of her Mac. That night was no different than any of the others. Both Claire and Owen tried desperately to ignore the other's existence; they ate dinner in separate rooms and went to bed at different times.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
That night Claire had a beautiful dream.

_She stood in one of the spare bedrooms in the house, except it looked extremely different. The walls were painted a light blue, there was a dark brown crib pushed against the wall, a matching rocking chair in the corner with white cushions in the corner by the crib, and across the room there was a dark brown dresser and changing table. Several bins on the floor contained stuffed various animals, dinosaurs, and toy trucks. Suddenly, a small cry drew Claire's attention, she walked over to the crib and picked up a tiny, fussing baby._

_"Shhhhhh", she cooed and gently began to rock the little boy. After a few minutes of swaying back and forth the baby's cries turned to happy coos. Claire moved to stand by the window and smiled down at the baby in her arms. The baby boy had hazel eyes that were more green than blue and sandy hair._

_"How is he?" Owen's voice startled Claire from her observations._

_She turned to beam at him before replying, "he's just fine daddy." Owen crossed the room to where his wife and son were and pulled Claire into a hug._

_Another little boy came toddling into the room a moment later, tugging on Owen’s jeans._

_“Up Daddy.” The little boy demanded.Owen laughed and swung the little boy up and perched him on his hip._

_“Isn’t mommy pretty?” Owen asked and the little boy in his arms beamed at Claire._

_“Go give her a kiss.” She heard Owen whisper in the boy’s ear._

_“Mama.” The little boy said and leaned forward in his father’s arms._  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Owen was woken by the sound of quiet whimpering, he lay there confused until realizing the cries were coming from Claire. He rolled over to face her and saw she was crying in her sleep.

"Claire, Claire", Owen called as he shook her. A few seconds later her eyes flickered opened and she began to cry harder.

"Claire what's wrong?" Owen asked his voice full concern.

"It was a dream.” Claire stammered.

"Nightmare?" Owen asked.

"No, it was a perfect dream." Claire struggled to reply.

"Then why are you crying?" Owen asked again.

"Because I woke up!" Claire sobbed harder turning her face so she was crying into his chest.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked as he stroked her hair trying to calm her. Claire turned her gaze up to meet his before bursting into another fit of tears.

"Claire what is it?" Owen tried again. Claire suddenly sat straight up in bed pulling Owen up with her. Before he knew it, she was straddling his lap and had her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I…I.." Claire stumbled. Owen brought his hands up to frame her face and the dam burst. "I…I…I wa..want a ba..baby", Claire sobbed out.


	3. Chapter 3

_He knows_ was the only thing going through Claire’s head as she continued cry. All the pent up emotions of the last two weeks had finally broken free and there was no going back.

"You want a baby?" Owen repeated back not really believing what he just heard. He could have sworn he was dreaming. Claire hardly ever cried, growing up having the mother she did, she never really let things bother her, or at least was good at hiding it. Owen knew that.

"Yes!" She sobbed, "Please Owen I'm tired of fighting this!"

He couldn't help the huge grin that formed across his face

“What happened to you would never beg me to knock you up?” He slyly remarked while trying to wipe tear streaks off her face.

Claire didn’t answer. Instead she buried her face in the crook between his neck and shoulder.

“Hey?” He shrugged trying to make her look at him. When she finally did she looked broken and afraid. He could see she was truly terrified of him refusing as a way to spite her.

"Please." she quietly whispered. Owen stroked the few tears still running down her face away from her cheeks.

"You know if you wanted a baby all you had to do was say so." He finally answered.

"But…but I was so horrible to you, I yelled anytime you mentioned a baby," Claire sobbed. If I were you I’d say _no_ , hell I’d make me suffer for everything I’ve put you through.

"Claire nothing you say will ever make me stop loving you; even if you yell at me. That’s the way marriage works." Owen whispered to her. "We're getting married in two months…"

"I can't wait that long!" Claire interrupted him.

"I've spent the last three weeks living in denial and I don't want to do it anymore."

Owen nodded slowly.

"Ok, but what do you plan to tell your mom. She still thinks we sleep in separate houses." He replied.

"Two months isn't enough time for an obvious baby bump to form for a first pregnancy. We’ll be married and back from the honeymoon before I start showing. Then we can just tell everyone I got pregnant on the honeymoon. Besides, my mom is so senile she still thinks I'm a virgin." Claire protested.

Owen snickered and rolled so that he was lying on top of her.

“You’ve really been thinking a lot about this haven’t you?” he asked. She nodded and raised her hands so they were framing his face.

"You're sure about this?" He asked.

“Yes.” She whispered again.

That was all it took. Soon he was tearing her favorite one of his Navy shirts off her and hitching her leg on his hip.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When dawn’s first light broke through their bedroom window Owen was already wide-awake thinking about the previous nights events. He had kept her up well into the early morning hours playing one of her favorite games; _make me scream._ She loved to call it, and he loved to play it with her. It was something they always did after she had a long day when they first got back together. Last night though, they broke their old record. She finally passed out after the sixth time. Her head hadn’t moved from where it rested on his chest since. Owen snuck a glace at the alarm clock and saw he had five minutes before the alarm went off. He carefully leaned over and turned off the alarm. He was determined to give Claire a more pleasant wakeup call.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So let me get this straight, one second you two aren't speaking, pretending the other doesn’t exist and the next she's waking you up and begging you for sex?" Barry laughed.

"Pretty much except in was a little more than just wanting sex.” Owen grinned.

“Then what was it?”

“Lets just say we played a little game called try to make a baby last night.”

“Ha! Ha! Ha!” Barry broke out into a smile.

"No wonder you're so happy today! I thought it was just because you two made up last night not because she finally gave into having a baby." He laughed again and clapped Owen on the back.

“I sure hope the game worked. Uncle Barry isn’t getting any younger here.”

“I kinda hope it didn’t. Last night was a lot of fun.” Owen grinned.

“I sure hope Claire is walking alright today then.” Barry laughed as he handed the bucket of raw meat to Owen.

"Feeding time." Owen grinned as he took out his clicker and whistled for his raptors. There was a rustle from the grove of trees just before Blue burst through, followed by the other three.

"Alright, eyes on me!" he shouted as the four raptors looked up to meet his gaze. Owen smiled as he walked from one side of the walkway with the raptors following close behind.

"Hold!" He shouted and assessed their stances.

"Good! Lunch time girls!" just as he was pulling a raw piece of meat from the bucket Blue barked at the two figures walking up the steps to the catwalk.

"Perfect timing, I was just getting ready to feed them!" Owen yelled as Claire and Zara climbed the last flight of stairs to the walkway.

"Mmmmm I see that." Claire grinned at him.

“What? No kiss for your fiancé?” Owen pouted at her.

“Not when your hands are all bloody from the meat. With all my luck you’d wipe your hands on my shirt and then I’d spend the rest of the day smelling like rotten meat.”

"I wouldn't dream of it," he smiled back at her. Blue barked again drawing Claire's attention.

"Hiya Blue" she cooed. Blue made a purring noise and shifted her attention back to her back to Owen.

"Would you care to do the honors Miss Dearing?" Owen asked pulling a pair of latex gloves from his back pocket.

"I would, Mr. Grady.” Claire smirked back at him as she took the gloves from his hand.

"Ok, girls eyes on me!" Claire yelled, and the four raptors shifted their attention to her.

"Whikey, good!" Claire yelled and threw the chunk of meat. The dark tan raptor leapt in the air and caught the food with ease as Claire grabbed another chunk of meat.

"Tango, very nice!" She yelled and threw the food to the yellowish raptor with green stripes along her back.

"Fox! Here you go girl! She yelled again as she tossed the chunk of meat.

Blue barked yet again and Claire laughed.

"Don't worry I didn't forget about you!" she cooed again as she threw Blue the largest chunk.

Claire smiled down to Owen's babies.

"Aaaannnnndddd go!" She yelled and lowered her arms as Blue led her sisters back into the trees.

"That was quite impressive Miss Dearing." Owen grinned at her.

"Well I had a great teacher." Claire smirked back at him.

"Do Barry and I need to give you both some privacy?” Zara teased.

Owen laughed and draped his arm over Claire's shoulders.

"So, what brings you both here?" Owen asked turning his gaze to Claire.

"We took the rest of the day off and were on the way to the pool, when we decided to stop by and see if you and Barry would like to join us." Claire answered.

"That sounds good. What do you think, Barry." Owen called.

"Anything to get out of this heat for the rest of the day sounds good to me.” Barry replied.

Owen nodded his head and turned back to Claire.

"We'll be along a little later, we've still got some reports to finish up here." Owen told her. Barry smirked as he cleared his throat and gave Owen a knowing look.

"And by we, I mean me." He corrected his previous statement.

Claire laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I figured that. Just don’t take too long.” She smiled up at him.

“Wouldn't dream of it, gorgeous." Owen grinned and leaned down to give her a quick peck on the lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Forty-five minutes later Claire and Zara were relaxing poolside at the resort's adult's only pool.

"Hold on let me get this straight you told Owen you wanted a baby and you guys actually started trying last night?" Zara stared in disbelief.

"Yeah if you want to call it trying." Claire answered as she sat up in the lawn chair and sprayed her stomach and legs with more sunscreen.

"What do you mean?" Zara asked slightly confused.

"When I checked my calendar this morning, I noticed my shot doesn't run out until next week." Claire answered.

"Are you serious, after all the hell you put poor Owen through!" Zara cracked up laughing.

"Hey give me a break, I was an emotional wreck last night, I didn't really think about checking to see when my shot would run out. And you know practice makes perfect." Claire giggled in response.

"Oh I can tell how much of an emotional wreck you were by all the love bites on the side of your neck." Zara laughed again causing Claire to blush furiously.

"You know Zara, you really dropped the baby weight fast." Claire stuttered, hoping to change the subject.

"Oh you're not getting off that easy, Dearing. But thank you and I'll be more than happy to give you tips when the time comes." Zara grinned.

Just as Claire was about to make another sly remark she was interrupted by a voice calling her name. She rolled her eyes at Zara and turned her face in the direction of the voice.

 

"Miss Dearing, I must say I'm very shocked to see you here." Conner Meyers flashed a smile down to her.

Claire glanced up at him through her shades and faked a smile.

"I decided to take a little time for myself today and relax." Clare replied lightly.

He gave her another wolffish grin before lying out on the chair next to her.

“This chair isn’t taken is it?”

Claire sat up and rolled her eyes behind her shades.

“Actually it is, I'm waiting for Owen and his friend to get here." She answered.

"Ugghhhh, you're still with raptor boy? You know just because he works with dangerous animals doesn't make him a man." Conner smugly remarked as he rolled his eyes.

"He's more of a man than you'll ever be. “Claire quickly shot back in the same harsh tone.

"I find that hard to believe," Conner remarked as he put his arms behind his head.

"Really, because unlike you he's a gentlemen and not a smug, arrogant bastard who thinks he's God's gift to women. Now leave us alone or I'll call security." She threatened.

“Besides I was going over reports earlier and we seem to be missing your monthly expense report.” Zara chimed in. “I think you’ve got more pressing matters to attend to than waiting the day pinning after someone you’ll never have.”

Conner did his best to hide his shocked expression, but failed. A minute later he walked off glancing behind him one last time.

"God that man irritates the living hell out of me." Claire huffed.

"He's still really got a thing for you?" Zara agreed.

Claire nodded as she pulled Dr. Grant's newest book on raptor pack mentally from her bag.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You are one lucky son of a bitch.” Barry stated.

"I know." Owen grinned as he watched Claire shift in her chair. He loved the way her black bikini accentuated her slight curves and auburn hair.

"Damn, I am a very lucky man." Owen grinned again as he began to walk towards her.

"Now how many times have you read that book already?" He smirked as he pulled the book out of Claire's hands.

"No, it was just getting good, Dr. Grant was just describing the…"

"Hey no excuses. You’ll have plenty of time to read later. Have you even gotten in the pool since you've been here?" Owen asked.

"Ummmm," Claire stammered.

"Well we're going to have to fix that.” He grinned as he pulled her out of the chair, bent down clasping his arm behind her knees, and slung her over his shoulder.

"Owen put me down!" Claire yelled as she kicked her legs.

"Nope, not until you're in the water." He laughed at her feeble attempt to free herself.

Owen walked to the deep end of the pool before taking Claire in his arms and easily launching her in the air. Claire let out a loud scream before hitting the water and sinking to the bottom. A few seconds later she resurfaced coughing sputtering water.

"Owen! You got water up my nose!" Claire yelled as he jumped in the water, effectively splashing her again.

"You are such a…"

"Oh you know you liked it." Owen smirked as he pulled her into his arms and began to kiss her.


	4. Chapter 4

For the last three weeks Claire had been forced to avoid the raptor paddock. Her lunch dates with Owen had to take place in some crowded restaurant on Main Street instead of Owen’s office next to the paddock. Owen was the one to suggest this since anytime she came around the girls’ behaviors, especially Blue’s changed rapidly. They had become extremely protective of Claire, even when she was only around him. He had observed the way the girls would bolt to the side of the cage once they hear Claire’s voice and how they all followed her every move below the catwalk. They even went so far as ramming the sides of their stalls one day when she jokingly punched Barry’s shoulder. Owen had a hunch to why they were acting this way, but he had yet to share it with Claire.

Today, however was different. Claire had a scheduled observation today at the paddock. He just hoped the girls behaved.

 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Claire’s car pulled up to the paddock ten minutes early and began to climb the flights of stairs.

Right on queue the raptors burst into the clearing after hearing her heels clicking on the stairs. They followed her as she walked along the catwalk, halting beneath her when she stopped.

"I hope you sent in all the reports." Barry joked and Owen rolled his eyes at the comment.

“Good afternoon, boys!” Claire cheerfully greeted them.

“Good afternoon, Miss Dearing.” Conner greeted.

Claire rolled her eyes at Owen before plastering a fake, annoyed smile on her face and spun around to face him.

“Mr. Myers.” Claire acknowledged.

“To what to we owe this honor?” Owen questioned from behind Claire.

“I’m afraid whatever evaluation you have planned for today will have to be rescheduled.” Conner replied.

“Why?” Claire arched a brow at him.

“I need raptor boy over there to authorize a field test.”

“Did you not learn anything from the last time a field test was authorized?” Barry nearly shouted.

“New pack. New outcome.” Conner shrugged.

“No.” Owen firmly stated.

“Look here, raptor boy; I’m your superior meaning you do what I say.”

“No. You look here, Mr. Myers.” Claire cut in. “Do to the new security measures put in place after said incident and after your predecessor disregarded regulations, you have to get authorization from me.”

“Well then why don’t I buy you lunch and we can discuss this topic in detail.” Conner winked at her.

The implied implications caused Owen’s blood to boil.

“No.” She nearly spat at him.

“Come on. Let me show you how a real man handles business.”

“Look here.” Claire jabbed a finger at him “I have no…”

She was cut off by Conner grabbing her wrist hard and pulling her forcibly towards him.

“Take your hands off her.” Owen ordered moving carefully towards them on the narrow walkway.

Conner simply laughed.

Barry quickly moved to cover the exit by the stairs, effectively trapping him.

The raptors below grew outraged at the events unfolding. They began leaping in the air, snapping their jaws.

Claire tried to break free the way Owen had shown her, but his grip was too tight and any jerking movement just rubbed her skin painfully. When he wrapped arm around her upper body she lifted her foot and stomped it on top of one of his hard.

“ _AAAARRRRRRRHHHHHHHHH!_ ” Conner screamed as the point of her heel made contact with one of the metatarsals in his foot. He stumbled to the railing, still not releasing Claire.

Owen and Barry saw their opportunity and began closing in, until a screeching noise halted them.

Blue let out another loud screech as she charged at Whiskey and launched herself off her sister’s back. The leverage was more than enough and her teeth sunk into Conner’s arm. He cried out in pain and sheer terror as the railing gave way and he was pulled into the paddock, dragging Claire with him.

Owen’s eyes went wide with fear as he heard Claire let out an ear-piercing scream. He watched as she hit the ground with a loud, gut-wrenching _smack._ Her scream was abruptly silenced and she lay motionless on the ground. A small amount of blood beginning to pool around her head.

“Claire!” Owen yelled as he and Barry both took off across the walkway. Both men leapt down the flights of stairs and raced to open the gate to the paddock. One of the techs released a pig into the enclosure with the hope of distracting the raptors. It didn’t work.

Owen slid under the gate once it was high enough and raced towards where Claire was lying. He stopped immediately when Blue hissed at him. He watched as she leaned down so her head was brushing Claire's and purred. She continued to nudge Claire softly, trying to wake her. Until, she was nuzzled the part of Claire’s lower abdomen that she could reach. Owen began inching his was closer, stunned at what he was witnessing. Blue immediately hissed again snapping her jaws at him this time. The three other raptors that had been encircling Conner’s petrified form rushed to form a protective wall around Claire. It all suddenly made sense. To them Claire was part of the pack because she was their alpha’s mate.

“I know you’re trying to protect her, Blue. I know you can sense it. But, you have to let me help her. I don’t want anything to happen to her or the baby.” Owen pleaded.

Blue cocked her head to the side slightly before making a chattering noise with her teeth. With that she hissed at the others and all four retreated into the trees. Once they were gone one of the handlers released another pig into the enclosure to ensure they stayed busy for a while.

“Barry call for medevac! Tell them to hurry!” Owen shouted. Carefully pressing the towel to the gash on the side of Claire’s head to slow the bleeding. A part of him was glad she was unconscious, this way she wouldn’t feel anything. He knew she would probably have a concussion when she woke up along with bruises that would cover the majority on her right side.

“Medevac dispatched. ETA seven minutes.” Barry relayed the information to Owen crouching down beside him.

“Okay. I need you to check for a pupillary response. I can’t do it.” Owen said fighting back tears.

Barry pulled a small flashlight out of the first aid kit he’d brought down. He carefully leaned over Claire’s still form and gently opened one of her eyes. He shined the light in her eye and to his relief her pupil shrunk immediately. He breathed an audible sigh of release.

“She’s okay. The response was normal.”

“Oh thank God.” Owen whispered, releasing a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.

Minutes later he heard sirens and visibly relaxed when both ambulances skidded to a stop in front of the enclosure. He informed one medic what happened while the other checked her wound.

“It’s a superficial cut in most places.” The medic informed his partner.

“You said it looked like she fell on her head? The medic talking to Owen asked.

He nodded.

“Stabilize her and get her ready for transport. She may have internal bleeding.” The other medic ordered.

Both men carefully stabilized Claire and got her ready for transport.

“Barry, I need you to call Zara and tell her what happened. You know what to do with the girls and…”

“Owen! Go! We’ll be fine here.”

Owen nodded and wordlessly climbed into the back of the ambulance taking Claire’s hand in his.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ever since the park re-opened nearly two years ago one of the pristine new additions had been a state of the art hospital built just a short distance from the hotel but well hidden so resort guests not staying in a bay front room wouldn’t be bothered by it.

The drive there from the raptor paddock took no more than ten minutes. But those minutes felt like hours for Owen. Claire looked small and helpless lying unconscious on the stretcher. Her complexion was a ghostly white and her hands felt ice cold. Seeing her like this broke his heart.

Soon enough the doors of the ambulance were opened and he was greeted by a doctor and three nurses as the paramedics unloaded the stretcher. Owen explained the incident to the nurses as the doctor was informed of Claire’s current condition. Everything after that was a blur. Claire was whisked away for screening and Owen was left in a waiting room.

 “Dr. McClain!” He called before Claire’s doctor could disappear to the screening room.

 “Mr. Grady.” The elderly doctor acknowledged.

 Owen struggled to find the words he wanted to use to inform the doctor of Claire’s condition.

 “She’s pregnant.” He simply blurted.

 “Pregnant?”

 “Well at least I think she is. We’ve been trying to get pregnant the last few weeks and any time she’s come around the raptors lately they act really protective of her.” Owen quickly informed him.

 “I see. Thank you. I’ll be sure to inform the rest of my team immediately.” Dr. McClain informed Owen before rushing off.

 Leaving Owen alone in the waiting room once again. Tears filled his eyes again as he slumped down in one of the chairs and let them trickle down his cheeks.  


	5. Chapter 5

Minutes turned to hours as Owen sat in the waiting room replaying the events of the paddock over and over again. He blamed himself. He should have been faster, should have pushed her behind him the second Meyers started getting too close. He should have decked the guy right across his smug face the second he laid a hand on her. If he would have known the way today was going to end up he never would have let her out of the house this morning. He would have, should have kept her safe and loved in bed all day. He replayed that morning in his head kicking himself for not grabbing her when she tried to get out of bed that morning.   
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The alarm blared at 6:30 that morning rousing Owen immediately from his sleep. Claire on the other hand simply groaned and snuggled closer to his side. 

“Mmmmmmm turn it off.” She mumbled pulling the blankets tightly around her. 

Owen’s lips twitched up into a half smile as he turned off the alarm and turned back to brush a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“You slept about 17 hours. I’m surprised you’re still tired.”

Claire mumbled something he could make out and snuggled closer to his side again.

He smiled again and kissed the top of her head, lying back down and draping an arm around her waist. After another ten minutes the alarm sounded again and Claire sighed. 

“I suppose I should get ready. I have a meeting with some corporate stiffs and then I have to observe you and Barry at the paddock today.” She placed a kiss on his cheek and tried to worm her way out from under his arm; only to have his grip around her waist tighten.

“Don’t go.” Owen whispered.

“Owen I..”

“Let’s play hooky.” He cut her off. “Tell the stiffs you woke up with the stomach bug.”

“What about you?” 

“I’ll tell everyone you had a rough night and have been sick all morning and you need me to take care of you.”

She giggled slightly.

“That might be believable if I hadn’t once gone into work with the flu because Masrani was visiting that day and I didn’t trust anyone else to show him the new petting zoo attraction.”

“Just tell them it’s different this time. Tell them you can’t keep anything down and need me to take you in to the ER.”

“You’re making me sound like I have morning sickness. That’s not something I want broadcast all over the park… at least not yet.” She smiled at him. 

“Please.” Owen whispered again, pulling her closer. “Don’t go.”

Claire’s smile faded as he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

“I wish I could, but I really have to be there today.”

“I’ll make it up to you tonight, I promise.” Claire kissed his cheek and rolled out of bed. He reluctantly let her go.

Owen, feeling a little dejected, watched her walk towards the bathroom. He had a feeling about today; one that he couldn’t place but he didn’t like it.

“Actually, I could use a shower partner.” Claire grinned back at him over her shoulder. “If you’re up for it.” She winked.

He followed her in a second later.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
“Owen!” 

Zara’s panicked voiced pulled him from his self-loathing and he looked up to see her briskly walking towards the waiting room.

“Hey, Zara.” He greeted quietly as she pulled him into a hug.

“I came as soon as Barry called. Is she alright?”

“I uh, I don’t know. They took her back a while ago to run some tests but no one has told me anything yet.”

“How are you holding up?” She asked, releasing him from her hug and placing her hands on his shoulders.

“Not good.” He chocked out. “Zara, I watched some of my best friends nearly die during my time in the NAVY, but none of that compares to the way I feel right now. I can’t breathe. She’s my whole wo rld. Hell she’s my whole universe. If anything happens to her…”

“She’ll be alright. She’s Claire.”

Owen nodded slowly giving her a sad smile.

“What happened to Meyers? I hope the girls took a chunk out of him.”

“He’s here somewhere. He was in the ambulance behind us. The doctors and nurses won’t tell me where he is exactly, I think they’re afraid I’ll kill him.”

“You would.”

“No I wouldn’t.”

Zara arched one eyebrow at the comment.

“I’d beat him to a pulp then let the girls finish him off. He deserves that much for what he’s done to Claire and the…” Owen stopped himself before he could finish the statement.

Zara was about to ask why he cut himself off when Dr. McClain entered the waiting area.

“Mr. Grady.”

“Hey Dr.”

The two men shook hands and Dr. McClain led Owen to the hallway outside the waiting room.

“How is she?”

“Your wife was very, very lucky.” Dr. McClain responded. And Owen breathed a sigh of relief. “A fall from that height usually results in a few broken bones and internal bleeding. However, Mrs. Grady didn’t suffer from any of that. She has a small hairline skull fracture, three fractured ribs, a slight concussion, and she needed to get 20 stitches for the cut along her hairline.”

“Jesus. You call that lucky?” 

“In my line of work, I do.”

Owen shook his head.

“So she’s going to be alright?” 

“Her scans are normal, there’s no evidence of internal bleeding, and her fractures will heal themselves in a few weeks. She should be able to get back to running the park by next week.” Dr. McClain smiled.

“We’ll see if I let her out of my sight before then.” Owen laughed.

“We also did a blood test to confirm if your suspicions were correct.”

Now Owen could hardly breathe.

“Congratulations. Mrs. Grady is about three to four weeks along.” 

Owen couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face upon hearing the news.

“The ultrasound was normal as well. The baby is just fine.”

“When can I see her?”

“They are settling Mrs. Grady in her room, a nurse will be along shortly to take you to her.”

“Thank you, Dr. McClain.”

“Of course Mr. Grady, and it’s Tom to you. My congratulations on your wedding.”

“Actually Tom, the wedding is still a few weeks away.” Owen clarified.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“I just liked hearing you call her by my last name.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Forty-five minutes later Owen was shown to Claire’s room. The nurse had warned him that they still weren’t sure when she would wake up, her body had a lot of healing to do and she would need her rest. That didn’t make him feel any better though. She didn’t look as pale as she had in the ambulance, but her complexion still wasn’t its usual color. He brushed a few strands of hair away from her face and kissed her forehead. He pulled the chair closer to the bed and took one of her hands in his. He thought a lot about their baby, he could picture Claire with a round belly and a tired smile. He could picture what the baby would look like, a sweet little girl with his blue eyes and her mother’s red hair.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
A few days had passed and Claire still hadn’t woken up. The doctor’s assured Owen again and again that this was normal but he was worried. He refused to leave, even with Zara and Barry urging him to take a shower and actually sleep in his own bed. 

“Please, baby wake up soon. I miss you so much.” Owen breathed in her ear.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night Claire finally came to. Her head was pounding and her entire body felt sore, like her entire body was broken. She looked around trying to decipher where she was and how she ended up there. She remembered going to the paddock to evaluate Owen and Barry, Meyers showing up, and him trying to drag her off on some sort of sick date. Everything after that was a bit fuzzy. As Claire became more aware of her surroundings she noticed a familiar head of dirty blonde hair down by her leg. Tentatively, she raised her hand and ran it through his hair. Owen’s body stirred as she continued to play with his hair. His face turned towards her and he bolted awake. 

“Claire!” He breathed, running his hands over her face and hair, minding her stitches. 

“Hi.” She whispered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for the delay, I've been on vacation and every night when my friends and I got back to the condo I would try to write some before going to bed. But, that really didn't work out because I'd write maybe three or four sentences and then I'd pass out. Anyway thank you all so much for sticking with the story! Keep an eye out for some Fallen Kingdom characters to be making their appearances in the next few chapters! Also since Owen and Claire are officially expecting would y'all rather it just be one baby or twins? Please tell me what you think in the comments! Thank you all so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I always meant to upload this story to my account here too but I kept forgetting! If you read this story on my fanfiction.net account you might notice some changes, that's mainly becuase I've grown a lot as a writer and want to edit it to better appease myself (this was my very first fanfiction story). Thank you all for reading! 
> 
> On a side note I'm really excited for the new movie to come out but it doesn't open in the US until June 22! If any of my readers from the UK or other countries where the movie opens earlier would like to send me spoilers (privately) PLEASE do so! I'm trying to incorporate some of the new movie into this story! I'm the sort of person that doesn't mind spoilers because reading what happens in the movie and actually watching it in the moment are two completely different thinks!


End file.
